¿Matrimonio falso?
by LadyMoon6
Summary: RSU: Corazón.Y ahí iba, tomada del brazo de su padre camino al altar. Estaba a punto de entregar su corazón a su nuevo dueño.
1. ¿Falso o real?

**************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

**RSU: Falso**

¡100 Palabras!

* * *

No quería pensar que su matrimonio era falso. Entendía los motivos que la llevo aceptar ser la esposa de Shaoran, por más rivales que hayan sido, Sakura no podía verlo triste, mejor dicho, no le gustaba ver a nadie deprimido.

_Quiero casarme con la mujer que ame, no con la que me impongan._

La cena estaba lista y sólo faltaba que llegase él. Suspiró. La puerta se abrió y por ahí entro él, su esposo. Le sonrió con dulzura dándole la bienvenida.

_Te amo._

La besó con ternura y cariño. Supieron, por sus miradas, que todo era real.

_Amor sincero._

_

* * *

_

**¿Reviews? :D**

PD: Me harían feliz si me los deja. Besos y hasta la próxima.


	2. Familia

******************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP**  
**

**RSU: Viento**

¡100 Palabras!

* * *

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad princesa?

Sakura movió sutilmente la cabeza afirmando lo dicho por su esposo. Lo amaba con locura y cada día se lo demostraba. Su matrimonio dejó de ser falso para ser uno real y verdadero. No más mentiras, ni tener que simular sentimientos. Ambos eran felices, el uno del otro. Ahora en su luna de miel, ellos tenían cierta duda.

_¿Cuándo llegarán los bebés?_

Sintió los labios de Shaoran sobre cuello. Sonrió dejando que la pregunta quede en el aire. O tal vez el viento venga y se la lleve a pasear por unos días.

_Familia.

* * *

_

**¿Reviews? :D**

PD: Me harían feliz si me los deja. Besos y hasta la próxima


	3. Protección

******************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

**RSU: Fantasma**

¡100 Palabras!

* * *

—¿Mamá?

Una pequeña niña llamaba a su madre para que esta le abra los brazos y la acurruque. Tenía miedo, demasiado. Los ojos soñolientos de Sakura lograron divisar a su princesa, y le permitió que entrara a la cama.

Shaoran entró al cuarto donde dormía con su esposa. Ahí estaban sus dos amores. Su reina y su princesa. Se acostó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero no lo logró. Su hija, se le tiro encima y se acomodo en su torso.

_Otra vez tenía miedo._

Protegería a las dueñas de su corazón de todos, y eso incluía al fantasma.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :D**

PD: Me harían feliz si me los deja. Besos y hasta la próxima.


	4. Adolescencia

******************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP**  
**

**RSU: Prohibido**

¡100 Palabras!

* * *

—No.

El gran Shaoran Li no podía aceptar que su princesa era una jovencita hermosa y que tenía pretendientes. _Sólo uno le robo el corazón de la joven Li._ El afortunado era Kenji Yamazaki, hijo de Takashi Yamazaki y Chiharu Mihara. Pero él no lo acepta ni a las malas, ni porque son sus amigos.

Para ese muchacho, su hija es algo prohibido. Sobre su cadáver si quería salir con ella. No lo permitiría ni estando muerto. ¡Ah! Pero qué bueno que su madre es cómplice y le ayudaba mucho, porque si no…

_Todo cambia, queramos o no. Mejor aceptar._

* * *

**¿Reviews? :D**

PD: Me harían feliz si me los deja. Besos y hasta la próxima.


	5. Amor y comprensión

**************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

**RSU: **Estrellas

¡100 Palabras!

* * *

—¿Te gustan, verdad?

Ella asintió suavemente, mientras él le abrazaba por la espalda. Las estrellas y la luna eran testigo del amor que se tenía ambos jóvenes. No muy lejos de ahí, un hombre apretaba su mano en forma de puño. Estaba molesto consigo mismo. La delicada mano de su esposa posada sobre la suya y la tierna sonrisa le indicaba que todo estaba bien.

Su bebé ya creció, debía comprenderlo. El miedo se apoderaba, pensando que lo dejaría por estar con ese chico.

—Ella estará bien, amor.

—Supongo que ya nada será igual.

_Deseo que mi princesa sea feliz._

* * *

**¿Reviews? :D**

PD: Me harían feliz si me los deja. Besos y hasta la próxima.


	6. Matrimonio

**************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

**RSU: **Corazón

¡100 Palabras!

* * *

Todo estaba listo.

En el altar la esperaba el novio muerto de los nervios, pero se le pasaría cuando ella, el amor de su vida entrase por la puerta principal, vestida con ese vestido de novia que de seguro le ha de hacer ver hermosa.

Sakura estaba ya en la iglesia junto con los demás. Aún parecía mentira que su princesa se fuera a casar, sin embargo, el tiempo no perdona. Ella lo vivió cuando se caso con Shaoran.

Ahí estaba ella, caminando al altar del brazo de su padre.

A punto de entregar su corazón a su nuevo dueño.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :D**

PD: Me harían feliz si me los deja. Besos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
